If morning never comes
by Shelliepossible
Summary: That sinister voice had asked for one thing only. One thing to restore peace. Everyone had tried to stop her but Ruby knew there was no other way. Ruby was going to deliver herself to Cinder. Ruby was going to let herself be killed for the sake of Remnant. She just hoped dying wasn't painful.


It was eerily quiet, but Ruby had found living in Mistral tended to be that way. At least it had before everything fell to chaos. Again, Ruby had found herself watching Grimm tearing through the once peaceful city. It was funny almost how everything was painfully similar. The same horrified screams pierced the air, the same looks of utter despair and fear. Ruby had felt like she couldn't breathe.

Then it had stopped.

It was like the Grimm had sensed something else and ran off. The school had ushered everyone inside for safety but while everyone took the moment to calm frayed nerves, Ruby's tripled. Grimm didn't disappear like that, not with something as big as a city attack. It was uncanny. Just as Ruby's mind was about to split with worry, a hand rested on her shoulder gently.

"It'll be alright sis" Yang assured her quietly. Soft lilac eyes gazed into silver as Ruby forced a reassuring smile "Besides, if they come back, RWBY will kick their asses"

Yang cracked flesh against machine to show emphasis before wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulder. Ruby watched her wander back over to the team and couldn't stop the painful tug in her heart. They hadn't been back more than a week and she didn't want to lose them again. a stray tear found its way down her cheek, but she hastily brushed it away before someone noticed. They were strong enough to get through this and Ruby knew that better than anyone. She just couldn't help the worrying feeling in her gut.

o.o

Time seemed to move painfully slow as they all waited for something to happen. Ears strained for any sound of Grimm and eyes shifted at any sudden movement. Blake took it upon herself to personally listen and keep people updated. What little food they had was passed around and Yang attempted to lessen the tension with bad puns and corny jokes. Ruby was happy to hear Weiss groaning but smiling none the less. It was if nothing bad had happened. She really wished that was the truth.

o.o

It was into the fourth hour of unsettling that Ruby found her eyes closing. Sleep sounded good as she allowed her head to slip onto Yang's shoulder. She didn't realise just how tired she was as she began to drift off but was only given ten minutes when Yang shot up suddenly and knocked Ruby to the side.

"Hey what was that fo-" Ruby's sentence trailed off as she focused on the large chess piece displayed on a screen across the hall. She hadn't noticed it before, but Ruby didn't have time to think it over as she blood ran cold.

It was all too similar.

Ruby couldn't focus on what Cinder's silky voice as saying. Her eyes lost focus and sweat began to form above her brows. Ruby could feel bile rise up the back of her throat as shivers wracked her body. What little warmth had been in the room was sucked away.

"We can make this terror stop once and for all. We can leave Remnant alone if you give us the one thing we wish for. Deliver to us Ruby Rose and all will be over. No one else shall be harmed and it is all up to you. Send her to us within an hour or we will call back the Grimm"

The screen cut off and it was silent. Ruby felt her heart drop as all eyes turned to look at her. She felt her knees shake but willed herself to stay standing. She couldn't show weakness in front of everyone who had come to respect her. Some turned away from her, unable to look and she swore her heart broke.

Ruby turned to leave, to find an empty room and collect her thoughts but a hand grabbed her upper arm. She could feel cool metal tighten and turned slowly. Yang's eyes scanned her face, trying to read Ruby's thoughts. Lilac eyes Implored her for an answer as tears made them glassy. They slipped down her cheeks and took Ruby back. It was rare to see Yang cry.

A shake of her head was followed by a choked sob from Yang as Ruby eased her arm from her deathly grip. She heard protests from RWBY and JNPR but didn't stop to assure her friends she was ok. She just needed to be alone without all the intense gazes.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Ruby assured with a smile.

"Please don't leave me" Yang's voice wavered painfully "Not you too"

Ruby nodded and turned to go. She couldn't stop the smile from falling as she left. The halls were empty and cold, causing shivers down Ruby's body. The acidic taste of bile rose into her mouth and she wasn't sure if she was going to make it to the bathroom. Ruby quickly pushed open the door and ran into the first stall to empty the contents of her stomach.

She slipped down onto the cold tile floor and finally allowed tears to spring to her eyes. They turned into choked sobs as Ruby ran a hand through her hair. She just needed to get her meltdown over with and go back out there, show everyone she wasn't scared of Cinder. She had to show everyone that this wasn't fazing her in the slightest. But deep down, Ruby was terrified.

A knock brought Ruby to the present as a voice broke through the deafening silence "Ruby?"

She hurriedly wiped away tears as the bathroom door opened and creaked on rusty hinges. Ruby pulled herself to her feet, dusted herself down and opened the door. What she didn't expect was to be pulled against cool armour. Strong arms held her close as a chin rested on top of her head.

"Jaune, this is the girl's bathroom" Ruby giggled as the grip tightened and his own weak chuckle followed. Ruby swore she felt tears falling on top of her head but pretended not to notice.

"Everyone's gone nuts with worry" Jaune spoke softly as he held her out at arm's length, scanning her face slowly "Wait you're not thinking of going to her, are you?"

"I have to" Ruby replied with an eyebrow raised "I have to because they'll kill everyone if I don't. Besides, I can take her on easy peasy"

Jaune frowned and tightened his grip on her shoulders. Ruby was sure he was going to leave bruises but didn't comment on it. In some way it was a comfort that she couldn't completely explain. He shook his hair and strands of blonde fell into his eyes.

"You can't. What if she hurts you or tries to kill you. It'll destroy Yang, all of us. Please let me go with you"

Ruby smiled softly at Jaune. She was proud of how much he had grown since the first day of school. He had become such a strong leader and Ruby knew she could trust him to ground her, to help her when things were hard. But this wasn't his fight, this was hers and no one else needed to die tonight.

"I'll be fine. Gone an hour or two tops and I'll come right back with barely a scratch. I just need you to tell Yang and stop her from going after me ok?"

Jaune looked into the intenseness of her eyes and nodded firmly. She could see the unwillingness to let her go but his grip loosened. Ruby wondered what he was thinking as she headed to the door and grinned at him. He returned it but with less energy. Maybe he was thinking of Pyrrha or maybe he was thinking of stopping her.

Ruby activated her semblance and left nothing but a cloud of rose petals in her wake. She could see the door to the hall was still wide open and caught a glimpse of Yang pacing back and forth menacingly. The thought to stop and hug her crossed Ruby's mind but she knew if she stopped now, she wouldn't have the courage to keep going. She couldn't let them all down like that. She had to be strong.

o.o

By the time Ruby came to a stop in a clearing her legs burned, and the first hint of fatigue was creeping over her. Ruby tightened her cape around her shoulders as the wind blew through her and tried not to look at the few dead bodies scattered around. It made her feel sick again, but she swallowed it and continued walking. It was too late to go back even as Ruby yearned for Yang and her dad. She wanted her team to assure her everything was going to be ok, but they were gone now. She felt guilty for not saying goodbye properly.

As Ruby turned a corner she saw the familiar burning amber eye of Cinder glaring at her. Ruby noticed the crossed scar in place of her other eye and shuddered at the thought. She had caused that and this was going to be Cinder getting her revenge. Ruby's gaze flickered to Mercury and Emerald behind her and felt that familiar pang in her chest. She had trusted them, had considered them friends but they were liars. She couldn't ever forgive them.

Cinder flashed her a wicked grin and raised her hand. Ruby wasn't sure if Cinder was going to torture her or off her immediately but either way she knew this was the end.

Ruby just hoped dying wasn't painful.

There was a flash of bright orange. Ruby kept her eyes wide open, kept them hard and serious as she stared at Cinder. She didn't show weakness despite every ounce of her telling her to run. She was a huntress and this was what they did. They put themselves before others without a second thought.

The light got brighter as it approached quickly. There was a horrific burning sensation and then, nothing.


End file.
